Fight for What's Right
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Gohan gets the chance to become a foreign exchange student and witnesses what others turned a blind eye to at McKinley High.


Fight for what's Right

**Neko here! I'm making another cross over oneshot. This time it's of my two favorite shows to be crossed. Glee and DBZ. I just hope this doesn't turn out bad, it just came to me after I was finished with my writing graduation test. It's the first of its kind so please R&R. Akira Toriyama owns DBZ and I definitely don't own Glee.**

After receiving the opportunity of becoming a foreign exchange student, Gohan was smiling ear to ear. Maybe it was the fact that his mom was all for it since it would help him get into college. Another reason has he never been in the United States before due to school and villains. The school that he was going to attend was called McKinley High. It seemed like all the classes that he had back home but everyone was in their own little groups. There were jocks, preps, outcasts, everything.

"I see you finally made it. Principal Sylvester." A woman introduced herself behind his back.

Turning around with a raised ebony eyebrow, he shook the hand that she offered. Should he go with the name that he chose or the name his parents gave him.

"Son Gohan." He replied with a smile on his lips.

"Well . . . Gohan, I hope you enjoy your stay and listen to me. Don't associate yourself with the kids from the Glee club. They'll eat your brains when you least expect it." Sue warned before walking away from the eldest of Goku's kids.

Confused, he watched the Cheerio's coach walk into a room before walking to his first period class. He had to make an impression so they didn't think he was a bad kid. He even could tell that she wasn't the principal since he already met him before that wacky lady showed up.

"Hey Glee! Have a cool down!" Someone yelled before a red slushie was tossed onto someone that wasn't expecting it.

Blinking, Kurt wiped the frozen drink off with a look that told he was disgusted with the school and the football players.

"Are you all right?" Gohan asked with a raised eyebrow. Offering the teen a box of tissues that he stole from Coach Beast's room, he felt that normal feeling of sympathy.

"Fine, it happens all the time so I'm pretty use to it by now."

"Why? Why doesn't the principal do something about then?" Gohan asked.

"How can one man enforce an entire school that hates our club to be nice. I mean Sam and Finn are on the football team but they still get picked on." Kurt explained as he tossed the red tissues into the trash can.

"Glee? Why do they pick on you? Isn't the club somewhere you can relax and share the same interest with someone?"

"We sing instead of doing what the other 'normal' teens do. Sure we have football players and cheerleaders but we try to fit in." Kurt elucidated as he grabbed the door and held it open for the new foreign exchange student. He was starting to like this kid more and more for some reason. It was two ways of course but something about him just made him feel free.

"Hey pinkie." Someone called out.

Slapping his forehead, Kurt shook his head with the same question escaping his mouth as he thought of it, "Dare I look around?"

"Hey, I'm talking to you fagot so you better turn around."

"Dave, will you shut up for once! Your voice is quite annoying after a while of hearing it!" Kurt yelled, looking at the football player that seemed to cause the most trouble for him.

"Are you going to make me theater boy?" Dave asked as he got into the only openly gay man's face. "You know what I should do; I should punch that feminine face of yours."

"Don't even think about it." Gohan butted in. He just couldn't take it any more of seeing the bullying. People didn't treat others like this back home. Yeah, he got harassed by that guy but he learned not to mess with him.

"What are you going to do about it? Spread sparkles all over my stuff. Or give me make up pointers." Dave instigated.

Gritting his teeth and fighting the urge to punch the guy, Gohan grabbed a fistful of the upperclassman's shirt, lifting him in the process. Throwing him, he smirked at the startled teen. "I guess your parents never told you to tolerate others. If you ever harm him again, I will hunt you down and give you to my father's friend. Then he can give you a few pointers on tolerating others. Now get going." Gohan hissed then turned back to Kurt.

"Bravo! Well done, I say. I wish I was that strong." Kurt congratulated with a pat on the back for the teen.

He didn't care what people say. Gohan was going to be a friend to everyone if that guy liked it or not. He had a feeling that he just might check out that club too.

**How did you like it? Was it goo? Now I'm bombarding you with questions. Sorry. Please review and tell me how you like it.**


End file.
